villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Little Man (Pink Panther)
The Little Man was a regular character and the main antagonist who appeared in the original Pink Panther shorts created by David DePatie and Friz Freleng. Appearance He seldom speaks and has a distinctive big nose, and he is usually white in color but sometimes given a Caucasian shading. In some cases, he seems to be wearing nothing, but in other cases, he wears a costume (or at least a hat) fitting to his role in the cartoon. History Appearances ''The Pink Phink'' (1964) The Little Man first appeared in 1964 in the first entry of the Pink Panther animated series, The Pink Phink as the main antagonist where he is a house painter who is painting a house blue but the Pink Panther dislikes the color blue and attempts to paint it pink and he and The Little Man (who is completely unaware of the Panther) compete for the color paint of the house. As soon as he finally discovers the Pink Panther, he grabs a shotgun and shoots at the Pink Panther in a rage and gets tricked into shooting the house pink (which that the panther had poured pink paint into his shotgun) then he buries the panther's pink paint cans in the soil outside the house, where they "sprout" and grow pink grass and trees, and the panther moves in. But just before he moves in, he paints the white man completely pink. The painter gets upset and bangs his head against the mailbox outside. The Pink Panther then walks into the house as the sun (also turned pink) sets and the cartoon fades out. Other appearances The Little Man appears in various roles throughout the entire original series. Several cartoons depict him with a white dog as his pet. ''The Pink Panther'' (1993) He also appears in the 1993 TV series where he is voiced by Wallace Shawn and is one of the main characters and antagonists of the Pink Panther. However in some cartoons, he's depicted as an ally to the panther on some occasions. ''Pink Panther and Pals'' The Little Man also appears in the Cartoon Network show Pink Panther and Pals where he is voiced by Alex Nussbaum and is a main character and main antagonist in the Pink Panther segments (here renamed as Big Nose). He always has a plan to get rid of the teenaged Panther in an antagonistic manner, but the Panther consistently foils his plans. Sometimes, his dog tries to g et rid of the Pink Panther, only to side with the feline later on in the short. ''A Very Pink Christmas'' He appears as the main antagonist in the Christmas special A Very Pink Christmas, where he and the Pink Panther compete against each other in Christmas tree sales to see who can purchase the world's most extravagant sports car which he attempted to win by sabotaging Pink Panther's attempts to succeed, but failed. He then attempts to frame the Pink Panther by stealing money and blowing up a safe and putting the money in the Pink Panther's house and calling the cops. Fortunately, the little boy found "walking panther sticks" (which Big Nose used to frame the Pink Panther with), and Big Nose eventually crashes from sliding from the snow and loses his money in the middle of the road. Defeated, he eventually joins the Pink Panther in a Christmas party with the poor boy and his family in the end and gets a present from the Pink Panther which was a toy car. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Archenemy Category:Sadists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Wealthy Category:Protagonists Category:Incompetent Category:Abusers Category:Rivals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Control Freaks Category:Arrogant Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Criminals Category:Comic Relief Category:Successful Category:Incriminators Category:Redeemed Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Greedy Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cheater Category:Kidnapper Category:Cowards Category:Businessmen Category:Minion Category:In Love Category:Nemesis Category:Humanoid